


you're so shy (but you're a naughty boy)

by hunted



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, BDSM, Bears, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Trans Male Character, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Trans Man, Gender Dysphoria, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prosthetic (Penis), Riding, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short & Sweet, Size Difference, Slapping, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Submission, Top Trans Man, Trans Bear, Trans Male Character, Trust, Trust Kink, Twinks, Vignette, Voyeurism, Window Sex, is that a tag, it should be, no beta readers we just get horny, rough sex qualifies as "sweet" yes, there is rough sex sweetness and romantic sweetness, two for one babeyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: He leaned forward, elbows braced against the windowsill, face turned upward as he watched people move on the street below. A hand was in his hair, making him look. His mouth was open, breaths fogging the glass, cheeks flushed with the rosy warmth of humiliation and sex....A trans top and a cis twink have fun, and fall in love. No feminising language is used for the trans man's body, and the author is FTM. Title taken fromNaughty Boy....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 25
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a cis bottom's perspective on being fucked by trans men, see [this article](https://www.advocate.com/sexy-beast/2018/8/08/16-things-i-learned-having-sex-trans-men). For advice on writing trans men, see [this guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475404).

He leaned forward, elbows braced against the windowsill, face turned upward as he watched people move on the street below. A hand was in his hair, making him look. His mouth was open, breaths fogging the glass, cheeks flushed with the rosy warmth of humiliation and sex.

He made quite the picture; dark, thick stubble against pale skin, tight black curls that bounced as he was fucked, and heavy brown eyes that were hypnotising in their depth. A young thing with soft cheeks and pink lips. He was utterly naked, the terrain of his ribs continuing uninterrupted down to the fuzzy expanse of his belly. The small of his back was arched into the ceaseless thrusts that came from behind, hips canted as he tried to remain standing. His poor, neglected cock bounced against his thighs, dripping and hard.

The man behind him was huge and hulking, head shaved close to the scalp, beard thick and perfectly maintained. He showed no signs of slowing, no hesitation whatsoever, as he ploughed his lover remorselessly. His knuckles were mottled from years of hard living and honourable fights, body solid and carrying a complex history in the form of countless scars. Two long, pink scars stretched from his armpits toward his sternum, obscured by a thick rug of chest hair and the sculpted shape of his pecs. His face was broad and stoic, mouth set hard, breaths hissing from his nose.

His name was Aaron.

With his spare hand, he gripped Elliot’s hip, slapping the twink’s pert ass whenever he felt like it. Elliot would yelp and flinch away, and Aaron would tug him backward onto the next brutal thrust inward.

Aaron wore a pair of trunks, plain black in colour. From the front of them emerged a fleshy cock, glistening with lube, wet as it plunged repeatedly into the submissive man. Silicone or not, this was Aaron’s cock, and he was using it as proudly and skilfully as any man Elliot had been fucked by throughout his years.

And Elliot _knew_ fucking. He loved being a slut.

But he’d never been fucked like this.

They’d eaten dinner, drank some nice wine. Aaron could cook like a fucking champion. He looked good in an apron and neat trousers, sleeves rolled up, forearms thick with hair, hands strong and muscular. He’d made Fettuccine, served it so professionally that Elliot had felt almost childish by comparison. He scraped by on three crappy recipes, or takeout, and it was nice to be treated like a princess.

Aaron had taken him to his bedroom, which had obviously been freshly cleaned and vacuumed. Nice, for their first night together. They’d kissed, touched, and exchanged breathy laughs against parted lips. Aaron had sucked him off, rimmed him, and opened him up so fondly. He’d taken way more time than most tops did.

Elliot wasn’t intimidated or confused by the weight of Aaron’s past. He didn’t mind that the cock inside him was silicone. He knew a man when he saw one. He had been upfront, said he wouldn’t mind servicing Aaron if he was comfortable with that, but Aaron had politely declined. That was fine. Elliot had a lot to learn, but if he knew anything, it was that no two trans men felt the same about their junk. He had, at all times, been led by his attraction towards this man. A few Google searches had informed the rest.

It was all far simpler than he’d expected.

He braced himself against the windowsill, panting heavily, moaning louder than he’d ever moaned before. Aaron’s cock was perfectly girthy and curved, filling him up blissfully well, slamming against a place deep inside him. Pulses of warmth shuddered through him every time Aaron pushed deeper.

“Feels good,” he groaned, “God, fuck…”

“You like it?”

“Yeah,” Elliot whispered, “Yeah, I do, yeah,”

“Dirty bitch,” Aaron laughed, chuckling darkly, voice rumbling in his throat, “You degenerate slut.”

A long, drawn-out whimper escaped Elliot’s lips. Aaron knew which buttons to push, knew precisely how to get underneath Elliot’s skin. The fingers in his hair tightened, yanking his head higher. Elliot gasped, eyes fixing again on the people walking by outside, dimly lit by streetlights.

“They can all see you,” Aaron told him in a rumbling growl, “If they look up, they’ll see you.”

Elliot felt like he was going to come. No hands, no jerking off, no nothing. He felt like he was going to come. Aaron’s voice hummed through him like a filthy blessing. Nobody had ever made him feel this way.

“The light’s on in here,” Aaron continued, “Brighter than out there. If you moan too loud, you’ll attract someone’s attention. You want that?”

Elliot cried out and steadied himself against the windowsill, teetering where he stood. In response, Aaron grabbed his shoulder and hauled him upward, straightening him until he was standing. Elliot was then pressed against the window, the sill jutting into his hips, forehead and palms against the glass. Aaron fucked him harder.

“Get them a proper view. Fuck you like this. Make sure everyone can see.”

“Ah- Jesus,” Elliot babbled, curls falling down before his eyes, lashes dipped down low, “Ah, ah, _ah!”_

“You like this? Answer me.”

“Y- Yeah, yeah, I like it,”

“You love being ruined. You whore.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m- I’m a whore,”

“A dirty slut,” Aaron grunted, palm connecting with Elliot’s ass. “Look out there. Look at the people. Is anyone watching?”

Elliot looked. His mouth open, body being jolted by thrusts, as debauched as could possibly be imagined. To his humiliated delight, heat sparking in his gut, a man was standing on the street, wide-eyed as he stared directly at Elliot.

“Yeah, a- a man.”

“Oh? Yeah, you like that?”

“I- I do, I’m…”

Aaron reached an arm around his chest, and Elliot was amazed that he _knew,_ that he somehow could _tell_ what Elliot wanted. He wanted a thick, strong, man’s forearm braced against his willowy frame. Possessive. Strong. Unyielding. Giving him the appearance of a poor, trapped boy. He teetered there, gasping, gazing out at the stranger as he was fucked, held in place by a bulky man.

“Is he still watching?”

“Y- Yeah,”

Elliot stared into that man’s eyes, held in place, fucked ruthlessly. The man seemed to swallow thickly, and then turned away, cheeks burning, trousers tented by his growing erection. There was no doubt that he’d return home and fist himself furiously, thinking of the boy in the window.

“He’s,” Elliot began, “He’s walking a- away,”

“Shame,” Aaron growled, “We could’ve let him inside.”

Elliot whimpered. “Wh… What?”

“Let him in here. Let him fuck you. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

For the novelty of being made to tell the truth, Elliot shook his head dazedly, and whispered, “No…”

“Liar. You love it.”

“No, I…”

“You’d open your legs for anyone, wouldn’t you? We could just open the front door, invite men inside. You’d let anybody fuck you.”

Elliot swayed in place, jolted repeatedly, skinny body destroyed by the bigger man’s thrusts.

“Your hole always has to be filled, doesn’t it?”

‘I… Yes…”

“That’s right, admit it. You’re a whore for it. You love being treated this way. Say it. Say that you love it.”

“I love… I love it… Daddy…!”

At the moaned word, Aaron sucked in a sharp breath, and shoved Elliot against the window again. Elliot yelled in protest, but was ignored, just as he had wished to be. Aaron fucked him so hard that Elliot was tipping over the edge, spiralling into nothingness, embracing the oblivion of pleasure.

“Daddy!”

“That’s it, boy,” Aaron told him, “Come for your daddy.”

On command, Elliot shuddered himself into a silent, open-mouthed climax, spasming wildly before going limp, cheek against the window.

Aaron pulled him away from the window and pushed him down onto the bed. Elliot fell down obediently, boneless and limp, sprawling on his stomach. Aaron was on top of him immediately, the tip of his cock rubbing between Elliot’s pink cheeks. Though they’d agreed on this beforehand, had planned on it and discussed it, Elliot still felt a thrill of arousal and fear. Playing this out was intoxicating.

“Wh… What are you…” Elliot mumbled the words, “Wait, just give me a break…”

“Shut up,” Aaron told him, “We’re not done yet.”

Elliot tried to push up off the bed, but Aaron shoved him back down, a broad forearm braced across his back. Elliot’s rising voice turned into a garbled wail when Aaron pushed inside him again, filling him completely.

“Wait, wait, stop- Mmmf!”

Aaron slapped a hand over his mouth and lay heavily on top of him. He immediately began to jerk his hips backward and forward, slamming deep inside the captive boy’s body.

“We’re not stopping,” Aaron hissed, “Until you come again.”

“Mm! Mm!”

The fucking continued. Brutal, forceful, and perfect. Elliot was safe. This would stop the moment he tapped out, but he wasn’t going to stop this. No, this was exactly what he had wanted. To be pinned down and destroyed by a man.

***

By the time he came again, he was mindless with pleasure, overwhelmed and overcome. So bombarded with sensation that he was almost numb. His cock was trapped between his belly and the sheets, rubbing so cruelly. He felt so open and wet, thoroughly fucked, Aaron’s cock forced inside him again and again and again.

When he did come, he was quivering, eyes half-lidded and glazed, curls of hair plastered to his sweaty forehead. Aaron continued to fuck him through the waves of arousal he felt, until it was too much, and Elliot was tapping twice against his muscular arm, signalling his limits.

Aaron pulled out slowly. Elliot lay there and tried not to pass out, floating blissfully in the space between unconsciousness and waking. He found himself pulled into a warm embrace, encircled completely, cuddled close. His face was against a warm, broad chest, and he breathed in. How enchanting and delicious the smell of another man was.

“Such a good boy,” Aaron whispered, lips against Elliot’s damp temple, “Such a good boy for daddy.”

Elliot tried to mumble out a reply. Aaron laughed softly, and stroked his back.

“What was that, baby?”

“Th’nk you…” Elliot managed to say, “Feels good…”

“You want to shower?”

“Mm… No. Lay here… Li’l while longer…”

“Okay,” Aaron told him, voice carrying with it all the trust and beauty that Elliot had been attracted to in the first place, “Okay, sweetheart.”

***

They showered separately, and then Aaron made him dessert. It was chocolate mousse, thick and heavy, sweet against Elliot's tongue. They ate the dessert on the couch, watched some dumb romantic movie. Elliot snuggled up against Aaron, enjoying the bulk of his shoulder. How solid and reliable he felt. How safe this living room was.

"I really feel I should return the favour," Elliot murmured, licking at his lips, "You made me feel so good."

Aaron chuckled. He lifted an arm, draping it over Elliot's shoulders, pulling the younger man close. Elliot nuzzled his face against Aaron's cheek, felt the pleasant scratch of his beard.

"I'm happy," he replied, "I don't need you to do anything else."

"You didn't come, though."

"I came in the shower."

Elliot blinked up at him. "Oh. It seems... sad, that you should have to take care of that on your own."

Aaron smiled wryly at him. "Everyone has different limits. I like touching myself. It feels good. I just don't want anyone else touching me... Or seeing that part of me. Maybe that'll change someday, but for now, this is just the way I prefer to fuck."

Elliot fell silent, turning his head to gaze at the television. Aaron must have sensed the boy's anxiety, because he laughed again.

"I'm not offended."

"...You aren't?"

"No," Aaron continued, still grinning, "Asking questions is important. You want to pleasure me. I like that. It's sexy, to be with a partner so giving. I just don't want that from you. That's all."

"As long as it's good for you," Elliot replied shyly, ducking his head, "I just... I thought I was being selfish... Most tops want to come, and that's the main focus."

"I want to make _you_ come, first. I get off later. It's how I'm most comfortable. That cool?"

"Are you asking me if it's okay for you to fuck me, and give me all the attention? Oh, how will I handle the burden?"

They both laughed, now.

"I'm sure you'll manage."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains front hole sex! Aaron is still dominant, but be warned anyway, if penetration causes you dysphoria. I have not used any feminising language for his body. See the footer notes for more resources and some links!

They were never really exclusive, but then again, they didn’t need to be. They partied with other men sometimes, but often kept their nights private, just the two of them rolling around in bed and exploring each other’s bodies. Aaron did everything to Elliot. He bought smooth black gloves and buried his hand inside Elliot’s willing body, hours of preparation and foreplay culminating in a wonderful pressure that the boy could never have previously imagined. He bound Elliot’s wrists with soft but sturdy fabric, sucking and licking and tormenting sensitive flesh. At all times he was dominant, and at all times they were blissfully equal. They both knew where the boundaries lay. They both knew that pleasure should be kind, and pain even more so.

To say they were boyfriends probably didn’t do their relationship justice. They were family, at this point. A marriage certificate couldn’t describe the bond they shared. They knew each other so deeply, both physically and emotionally, that the presence of other lovers couldn’t detract from their bond. As Elliot’s face broadened and hardened, his peachy youth always retained but now not so obvious, their love only grew. He was sassy and expressive as he sauntered towards middle age. As Aaron’s beard lengthened, salt-and-pepper in colour, Elliot fancied him the sexiest bear to ever exist. They went to clubs, they went to bars, they met up with other couples who were cruising, and they never tired of the adventure.

Then, years into their relationship, something amazing happened.

Elliot was laying naked in their bed, arms stretched above his head, legs out straight. His ankles and wrists were encircled by the padded grip of handcuffs, cold chains making metallic sounds when he shifted. His cock was stiff against his belly, already leaking in anticipation of what would occur next. Aaron had tied him up, and then gone to retrieve the “surprise” he had promised. There had been a strange, almost vulnerable look in his eyes. Elliot didn’t know what was in store, but he was beyond thrilled. Waiting was half the fun.

The door to their en suite bathroom had been closed for a while. Elliot had heard the muffled hush of his partner undressing, and then nothing further. The anticipation had him rock hard, along with the humiliation of being left alone, tied up with his dick out, but he was starting to get concerned that maybe something was wrong.

Then the bathroom doorknob turned, clicking resoundingly, hinges creaking as the door was slowly opened. Elliot looked eagerly on, hungry for whatever kink or fetish Aaron intended to introduce into their playtime.

But the eagerness slipped from his expression, face slackening as shock overtook him.

He couldn’t have expected this.

Aaron stepped through the doorway with a straight back and a proud posture, shoulders taut with the apparent anxiety of exposure, jaw held stiff as he steadied his nerves. His furred chest continued downward, the shape of him not interrupted by the elastic waistband of trunks, which Elliot had so gotten used to. Between his thighs, a thatch of dark hair, grey curls mingling with darker ones. His body tapered inwards where other men displayed the full weight of a cock, but somehow it just seemed to make sense. He seemed to so perfect and complete. His thighs were solid and masculine, and Elliot had so hungered for this, desperate to see the contours of him uncovered, salivating after this truth. Hairy thighs had always turned him on. He’d always wanted to touch Aaron, always wanted to stroke and lick and fuck, but he’d never dared push the issue.

After all these years of restraint, Aaron stood there, entirely naked. Fully showing himself to Elliot. For the very first time.

Elliot’s gaze flicked upward to meet his lover’s eyes. He saw fear there, a strong man holding himself still when all he wanted to do was flee. Oh Christ, there was nothing more attractive than a strong man allowing himself to be vulnerable. Elliot’s cock seemed to twitch, fresh arousal pulsing through his body. He felt overcome with emotion. Tears bloomed in his eyes, a shocked breath slipping past his lips. He wanted to do this moment justice, but he didn’t want to make Aaron feel like something on exhibition.

“You’re so sexy,” he whispered.

He was immediately frightened that his brevity was inappropriate, but his instincts had been right. Aaron’s face broken out into a broad smile, his relief apparent.

“Thank you,” Aaron replied, words barely a breath of sound, “Elliot… Thank you.”

Elliot nodded wordlessly.

“I want to ride you. Is that… okay?”

“Oh fuck,” Elliot groaned, “Yeah, please, please do that.”

Aaron’s grin grew even wider. Elliot felt so happy, it was as if he were floating, like the ecstasy was so profound it was going to burst from his ribcage and fill the room. He had never been happier. He had never been more proud. He could see the emotion in Aaron’s face, too. They were together, in this moment. Aaron knew he was safe. And that made Elliot very, very happy.

And quite horny, but that went without saying.

The mattress dipped as Aaron knelt on top of him, a knee on either side of his thighs. He took Elliot in hand, and the younger man whined at the sensation of being touched.

“Fuck.”

“So hard for me, baby boy,” Aaron told him, voice as deep and powerful as ever, “Have you been good?”

“So good, daddy,” Elliot told him, happy to slip into their familiar roles, fully aware that it was a comfortable veneer for his lover to inhabit.

“Do you want your reward?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“You’ve been so good. My perfect boy.”

Aaron placed one hand on Elliot’s chest, palm flush against a willowy sternum, a thrumming heartbeat beneath his fingertips. He leaned forward and raised himself up, the meat of his thighs hardening and tightening. With his other hand, he reached down, positioning Elliot’s cock to point between his spread thighs. The shine of lubricant could be seen, glistening amid his thick body hair. Elliot looked at him, looked at his beautiful body and his masculine features, and had never been so in love.

Without saying anything more, Aaron sat back, allowing the head of Elliot’s cock to slip inside him. Elliot inhaled sharply, cheeks burning with a vivid blush.

“I was preparing,” Aaron whispered, “For you. For this.”

Elliot licked at his lips, lightheaded from the arousal. He stared into Aaron’s eyes and couldn’t quite comprehend the immense importance of this moment. He felt the silky heat of his lover envelop him, and tried desperately not to come.

“Y- Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Aaron replied, “I bought a toy. It felt good. Putting something inside me.” He sat back further, the ghost of a moan escaping his lips, inches disappearing inside his body. Elliot looked down, past the landscape of his chest and his belly, and watched as they joined together. He was panting loudly.

“But I wanted you. I wanted you inside me. Not a toy.”

“Oh f- fuck, daddy-”

“Yeah. Yeah. I wanted this. I wanted this. But I was scared, baby. I was scared to let you see me.”

“You’re the sexiest- you’re the sexiest fucking man I’ve ever- _shit-_ ever seen, daddy, you’re more man than me-” Elliot tried to breathe slowly as Aaron lowered himself down completely, ass flush against Elliot’s skin. They fit together perfectly. Like they had been made for this. The hot, tight, wet channel inside Aaron welcomed Elliot so naturally. Elliot whimpered, flexing his arms, wishing he could do something, anything, to answer the wild arousal which was driving him mad. He felt so emotional, so turned on, so riotously overcome. Aaron was so heavy on top of him, thick with muscle, crushing him down onto the bed. This was perfect. Whenever Elliot had dared imagine this, this had been his dream.

“I- Daddy, I’m- I’m going to-”

“No, baby. You don’t get to come yet.” Aaron’s voice was gravely, a tone he only adopted when they played this game. And Elliot could see that he needed it, needed the emotional distance of a dominant character. Beneath this exterior was the real Aaron, a man of great sensitivity and affection. That man needed Elliot’s subservient helplessness, needed Elliot to be the soft twink who could so effortlessly enforce Aaron’s own masculinity.

So Elliot let his enthusiastic masochism show. He returned to the innocence of the first night they’d ever fucked. The role that Aaron needed him to play. He threw back his head and whined loudly, as petulant and sulky as a spoiled brat, hips instinctually jerking upward.

“Oh daddy, please, _please-”_

"You take what you're given, boy."

Aaron swayed his body forward, the heft of him settling down hard around Elliot's cock, forcing a wave of pleasure through him. Elliot gasped, and so did Aaron.

"Daddy, please, please-"

"Shut up," Aaron told him, words lacking in any real insistence, both of them used to hollow commands that could be undone by the uttering of their safeword. He moved his body again, and Elliot made yet another broken sound. This felt so good. He wanted to come. The thought that he would be coming inside his partner, inside Aaron's body, was almost enough to push him over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to update soon!!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> This chapter was somewhat inspired by Sky (aged 64) and Mike (aged 55) from the series [To Survive on this Shore](https://www.tosurviveonthisshore.com/interviews), though these fellas are obviously younger. There are a lot of really sexy, masculine trans men out there. If you physically enjoy penetration but you're worried about your masculinity, or you feel dysphoric, I can recommend some videos which might softly introduce you to the idea of topping from the bottom, or just bottoming in general. Always remember that, no matter how you use your body, or what stage you're at with surgery/hormones, you are still a man. There are plenty of men with bodies just like yours. The right partner will respect your boundaries and how you like to fuck. There are so, so many ways to have sex, beyond penetration. Only do what feels good!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> [A big hairy bear fucks an equally hairy trans bear.](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5d07cdca612b3) [Pre-op, masculine, plus-size bear dominating a cis man.](https://www.youporn.com/watch/9467483/biker-dude-has-a-big-wet-secret-robert-hill/) [A muscular, masculine trans man stripping and using a dildo.](https://www.youporn.com/watch/14331965/muscular-transman-ftm-stripping-hard-pussy-fuck-with-dildo/) [Bonus Hole Boys, a site dedicated to trans men having sex with cis men.](http://www.bonusholeboys.com/) [A trans man and a cis man have some passionate sex, including a standing 69.](https://www.xnxx.com/video-wnyaf25/fucking_hard_ftm_guy) [A smaller trans guy and a cis dude have sex.](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5c5d1d90d9794) [A trans guy gets fucked by a cis man, and then they swap, and he fucks the dude with a prosthetic.](https://www.pornhub.com/view_video.php?viewkey=ph5e6ef52dd606a)


End file.
